


Dark Nightwatch

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-01-01
Updated: 1989-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	Dark Nightwatch

##

Upon the screen a moon gleams strange.  
Let's call it lunacy.  
The night goes slow as souls to hell  
And I need company.  
Come sauntering as if by chance,  
Dispel my lethargy.

#

Then I would see your wronged dark eyes  
As fine as a crusade;  
Then I would trigger words as wrong  
And cruel as a crusade;  
And possibly I'd touch your hair  
In fear of my crusade.

###


End file.
